What If?
by xX-Star Sapphire-Xx
Summary: What if I didn't join the military? What if I didn't become a State Alchemist? What if I never transferred to Eastern Headquarters? Would I still have met you? OC
1. Prologue: What If?

_**WHAT IF**_

A story based off of the series _FullMetal Alchemist_ (manga) and _FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ (television series). It is also a rewrite of my old story _Fear of Love._

**Summary: **Katrina Mustang appears at Eastern HQ and creates trouble for her older brother Roy Mustang. She struggles with her new life she created for herself and comes to realize that there's no time to ask "what if" in life.

**Warnings:** Violence, Mature Content, Slight Mary-Sue  
((_Mary-Sue only because original character is related to a canon._))

**Disclaimer:** I, xX-Star Sapphire-Xx, do not own anything relating to Fullmetal Alchemist series. This means anything relating to the anime, the manga, characters, plot, etc. Hiromu Arakawa owns all rights to Fullmetal Alchemist series. I only own my original character that I have implanted into Arakawa's piece of work.

* * *

**Prologue: What If?  
**"_What was is no more, what if is just if._"  
-Unknown

What if...?

That was one stupid question that continuously repeated in my mind. It's like a constant ticking of the clock, always returning to my thoughts every second. I just can't help asking "What if I had done something different, what would happen?"

_What if I didn't save this man?_

I've been yelled at multiple times by people because of my constant questioning. They always say, "You'll never get to where you want that way." What the heck does that mean? How can asking a question not get me to where I want to go? I don't even know where that is.

_What if I didn't point my gun straight at the killer's head?_

As much as I've been told to stop asking "What if", I never do it. My mind subconsciously asks the question, wondering if the decision I made was the correct choice. Living life with no regrets is a quote I live by and I don't ever want to make a decision that I will later regret.

_What if I didn't pull the trigger?_

As many times as I ask the question, I can never find the answer. Is there an answer to a "What if"? Is there a way to figure out precisely what would happen if I would have done something differently? I can only wish I can have the ability to find these answers...

_What if I didn't do anything at all?_

So ask yourself... What if?  
Did you find yourself an answer?

_What would happen to me?_

Neither did I.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How'd you like it? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: A Simple Smile

_**What If?**_

__A story based off of the series FullMetal Alchemist (manga) and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (television series). It is also a rewrite of my old story Fear of Love.

**Summary:** Katrina Mustang appears at Eastern HQ and creates trouble for her older brother Roy Mustang. She struggles with her new life she created for herself and comes to realize that there's no time to ask "what if" in life.

**Warnings:** Violence, Mature Content, Slight Mary-Sue  
((Mary-Sue only because my character is related to a canon.))

**Disclaimer:** I, xX-Star Sapphire-Xx, do not own anything relating to Fullmetal Alchemist series. This means anything relating to the anime, the manga, characters, plot, etc. Hiromu Arakawa owns all rights to Fullmetal Alchemist series. I only own my original character that I have implanted into Arakawa's piece of work.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Simple Smile**

"_A smile appeared upon her face as if she'd taken it directly from her handbag and pinned it there._"  
-Loma Chandler

Lunch time at Eastern Headquarters was always a bit chaotic. Hundreds of hungry men (and a handful of women) crammed into one room can get a bit crazy. Some people get agitated when they're hungry so arguments tend to happen often. Then there were others who don't talk at all because they were too busy filling their stomachs. Then there were a few who will talk about the news and what was happening around Amestris. Today was one of those days except, no one was shoving food down their throats. They were all gossiping about one topic and one topic only.

"Someone just walked into HQ without getting stopped? I don't believe it."

"Believe it! And I heard it was a gorgeous woman!"

"A woman? How could that happen?"

"Who cares? She's gorgeous!"

"Where did you see her?"

"I heard she was in the West Wing."

"Wow," Heymans Breda said, looking at all the men awing about some mysterious woman. He couldn't believe the stupid rumor. He also couldn't believe how gullible the men inside the military could be. There was no chance that someone could just walk in casually and not get stopped by anyone, especially now with everyone talking about it.

"They're acting like they've never seen a girl before," he added with a short chuckle.

This comment was slightly true. Yes, the men working at Eastern Headquarters worked with mostly men in the building. The only women who worked in the building were the secretaries who either continuously flirted and dated the military men, never fell for the men's pick-up lines, or were too shy to mutter the first greeting. There were also a few woman who were amongst the ranks of the military, but the women who were usually took their jobs very seriously and never let any man take advantage of them (for example, Riza Hawkeye).

One of the men who believed this obnoxious rumor was none other than 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He never had much luck with woman. When he was able to score a date, Jean would end up getting dumped because his date would find out his boss was the famous Flame Alchemist and would immediately dump him. Breda wasn't exactly surprised by Jean's response because of his past experience with women.

Havoc was trying to subtly look down the hallways and into open doors to catch glimpse of this "gorgeous woman", obviously not paying attention to anything Breda was just saying. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets and his cigarette was hanging loosely from his lips. Breda found Havoc's subtle attempt to find the girl funny because if anyone would have seen him, he or she would have known the blond was looking for someone.

"Hey, Havoc." Breda received no response. "Havoc!"

"What?" Jean replied, pretending he wasn't doing what he thought wasn't obvious.

"You're looking for the girl, aren't you?"

"What? How can you think that?" Havoc stared at Breda in disbelief, like he wasn't just caught in the act. He saw Breda's reaction and knew that he was caught red handed. Jean looked down the hallway in front of him and casually said, "There's no harm in curiosity."

"Yeah, okay," the shorter man replied. Deciding to pull a tiny prank, Breda asked with a smile, "So what are you gonna do if you find this girl? Are you going to ask her on a date?"

"Wha-?" Obviously Jean didn't think that far ahead when he was searching for the mysterious woman. He began to stumble over his words, unsure what to say to the question. "Well, Of-of course. What else would I do?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Breda got a glare in response to his question. "Besides, what are the chances you'll see her?" he continued, not showing his doubt of the girl. "She'll probably be surrounded. There's no way you could score a date with the rumored gorgeous woman."

Havoc stopped, as did his friend, in front of his and his coworkers office and stared at the shorter man. Women was a bit of a touchy topic for him considering he had no such luck with them. Because of this, Jean was usually the center of all jokes concerning the topic and in turn would get very defensive.

"I can to score a date with a gorgeous woman," Havoc argued. "I've dated plenty of gorgeous women."

"Yeah, until they meet our boss." Heymans received another glare from his good friend.

Jean said nothing and opened the door to their office. The office was a bit plain, having white walls and a neutral-colored carpet. Six desks sat in the center of the room connected together to make a larger table. There were filing cabinets at different parts of the room with a few decorative plants. The room was silent and empty because of everyone eating their meals in the Mess Hall. Well, Havoc and Breda were expecting the room to be empty anyway.

When the door opened, the two men found someone walking around, taking in every boring detail of the office. That someone was a young woman looking to be in her early 20s. She wasn't facing the direction of the men, but it wasn't hard to figure out she was a young woman. She had long black hair reaching the middle of her back. She wore a very simple outfit: a skirt and blouse combination. Though the outfit was simple, it brought out her attractive qualities.

As fast as Jean opened the door and took in as much of her appearance as he could within a few short seconds, he shut the door. If the woman hadn't noticed the door opening, she would certainly know that someone was outside the office with how fast Jean had shut the door.

"Breda, was that-?"

"Yep." Breda quickly answered, not believing that the stupid rumor was true. Not letting a moment pass, he then asked, "So, you gonna ask her out now?"

Before Havoc could answer, the office door opened, and the woman that the two gentlemen saw before stood in the doorway. Now that the woman was facing him, Jean could see how truly beautiful she was. He noticed she had shaggy bangs that she tried to pull to the left side of her face, but there were still a few strands that strayed away from the rest. She had dark, eyes that were neither too big nor too small. Havoc was also able to get a better look at the woman's simple outfit and noticed a few buttons of her blouse were opened; a couple too many to most conservative women, but Jean wasn't complaining.

"Um, is this your office?" she spoke, sounding a bit puzzled by Havoc's sudden action. She didn't even take in notice of the two men staring at her so obviously.

"Yes, it is. Sorry about that," Breda replied first, instantly getting knocked out of his trance. He then elbowed Jean's side roughly and continued, "My friend here was just surprised. We weren't expecting anyone to be in there."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the woman said, looking at the tall man. "I was told that the person I'm looking for works in this office so I'm just waiting for him to turn up."

"Don't worry about it," Jean told her, suddenly turning nervous because of Breda embarrassing him. It didn't help that his heart was pounding in his chest, but that usually happened when talking to an attractive woman he didn't know. Trying to calm his fast-paced heart, he asked her, "Who is it you are looking for?"

"Roy Mustang."

Jean's face fell while Heymans had one of amusement. The woman looked between the two men, obviously not understanding what the two were thinking.

"Would you two like to come in?" she asked when the two men fell silent. She gave them a small smile and stepped to the side to let them in. "I mean, it is your office after all."

Both men laughed lightly and walked right in. Havoc had offered one of the office chairs to sit in to the woman, but she politely declined. He then leaned up against one of the desks, facing towards her, and crossed his arms over his chest. Breda, on the other hand, went straight for his chair and got comfortable very quickly.

"So..." Jean said, trying to fill in the silence. The air was quickly filled with awkwardness, and the blond couldn't think of anything else to say other than to just introduce himself. "I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

"And I'm Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda," Heymans quickly added.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you," the woman told them, giving them a genuine smile. Jean's heart melted, just like any other time he began to fall for a girl. "My name is Katri-"

"Katrina!" a voice suddenly screamed out from behind the woman. The woman's eyes widened with excitement as her smile grew twice its size. Jean found her reaction strange considering the voice sounded extremely angry.

Everyone turned their attention to the door and found a very angered Colonel Roy Mustang, glaring at the woman. If Roy's anger was towards any other person, Jean was sure he or she would be leaving presents in their trousers. The woman, or Katrina as she was called, looked like she just saw the most amazing person in her life.

"Roy!" She went to give him a hug, but the State Alchemist placed his hand on her head, keeping her from moving any closer to him. She sadly dropped her arms, as did her smile, and gave Roy a saddened look. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"What are you doing here?" Roy didn't look like he was in the mood for games, but from the look of it, Katrina couldn't care less. She had no fear of the fuming man in front of her, which made Jean and Heymans give her major kudos for not running away.

"You're not happy to see me?" Katrina frowned, looking upset by Roy's attitude. "But I've missed you so much. We haven't spoken to each other since your transfer to the east. I wish you would at least show one drop of care for me."

Everyone in the room could see Roy's eyebrow beginning to twitch. Katrina sounded pitiful and depressed that Roy was not ecstatic about her arrival, making Havoc and Breda feel sorry for her a little bit. What she said only angered the black-haired man even more. It made Roy grip Katrina's small wrist and drag her towards the door on the other side of the room. Angrily, he opened the door and pulled Katrina through.

"No one is to bother me," Roy ordered to the ones in the room. "If you do, there will be nothing but a pile of ashes in your seat."

He then slammed the door, making both Jean and Heymans flinch at the sound.

"I wonder what that was all about," Breda mused as he just stared at the door to Roy's office.

"I have no idea," Jean responded, wanting to know just as much as his friend what was going on. "I don't think I've seen the chief look so angry at anyone other than the Fullmetal." Hopefulness were seen in his eyes as he said with a grin, "Maybe I still have my chance!"

"No, you won't have the guts to ask her out, especially if she's already in love with the colonel," Breda said, automatically bringing Jean's happiness down.

"Thanks for being so supportive." Jean hung his head, losing his hope just as quickly as he gained it.

"Supportive of what?"

Havoc and Breda looked at the entrance of the office and found Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang's right hand man- or woman. After she spoke, she walked straight to her desk and placed the stack of papers she had in her arms on the desktop. She usually never left the colonel's side, which was why the two men were staring at her wondering where she was.

"Havoc has the hots for the Colonel's new girlfriend," Breda announced, not caring whether or not Jean wanted it kept quiet.

"Girlfriend?" Though she questioned, Riza was not at all interested in when the two men were talking about. Especially if it had anything to do with Roy's personal life. She sat down at her desk and began looking over the papers. "I'm pretty sure the Colonel doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Jean asked, very hopeful though he received no response from the woman. He was just happy at the fact that he may actually have a chance with someone without having his boss accidentally stealing them from him.

"There you go, Havoc. Now all you have to do is gain the guts to ask her out."

"I have the guts to ask her out," the blond argued.

"You wanna bet on that?"

Jean looked at his friend's sly expression. It held confidence, like Breda was sure he was going to win. Havoc wasn't sure if he should feel hurt that his friend thought he was a sissy or happy that he was going to get easy money. The blond looked at the possibilities of him losing and smiled. All he had to do was ask her out. She didn't even have to agree to go. This bet was going to be easy to beat.

"You're on. How much are we wagering?"

"How about 5000?"

"Fine with me."

"Okay good," Breda said, his smirk growing bigger. He held out his hand, which Jean proudly took. "The bet is you have to get a date with that girl Katrina," he continued, as the two shook hands.

"Wait," the blond said, quickly pulling his hand away. "I thought the bet was to ask her out, not get a date."

"That's too easy."

"But we didn't agree to that!"

"Too late. We already shook on it." Breda held a grin as he placed his hands behind his head, looking proud to be able to trick Jean so easily.

"But-... That's not-... Gah!" Jean slumped into his desk chair, upset that his friend changed the bet around. His confidence fell drastically, knowing very well that he was no longer going to win this bet. No one with Katrina's appearance would even look in Jean's direction when Roy Mustang was close by. He was not only going to be rejected by a girl, he was also going to lose money from his wallet.

"Why so glum now, Havoc? Thinking you're gonna lose."

"No way!" Jean blurted out, not wanting to show his fallen pride. "I'll definitely win."

Just as Jean was done talking, the door to Roy's office opened up, and Katrina rushed out, shutting the door behind her. She then held onto the handle and pulled on the door, looking like she was trying to keep the Flame Alchemist in his office. Jean, along with Riza and Heymans, looked at the dark-haired woman questioningly, knowing very well that her plan was not going to work very well.

"Katrina?"

The young woman looked away from the door to the person addressing her. A smile formed on her lips as she seemed to have relaxed, but she never loosened her grip on the door handle.

"Riza! It's been awhile!"

"Wait," Breda said, looking just as confused as Jean was, and stood up. He looked over at Riza and continued, "You know her?"

"Yes," Riza answered simply, showing she was not going to give out anymore information. "Where's the Colonel?"

"He's on the phone with Maes."

_Then why aren't you running away instead of holding the door closed? _Jean thought, confused by her actions. If she was trying to get away from Roy, shouldn't she be dashing out the door? Did she even realize how pissed off he was going to be at this stunted she was pulling? Jean wasn't exactly sure if the woman was completely sane, but he was sure he didn't want to be in the crossfire when Roy opened that door.

"Um, then why aren't you hiding?" Breda asked, speaking Jean's thoughts.

Katrina looked over at the chubby man and smiled sweetly. "Because this is more fun."

Now Jean thought the woman was completely insane. He obviously didn't see the fun in getting caught by a very angry, pyro-loving colonel. Anyone who knew the colonel would know how pissed off he would be by Katrina's actions, especially when the colonel wasn't very happy to see her in the first place. What surprised Jean was how calm the dark-haired woman was. She didn't look nervous at all for being the subject of Roy's anger. It made blond wonder if Katrina really knew Roy Mustang.

All those thoughts aside, Jean still had a bet to win, and he was definitely not going to lose. The tall man stood up from his desk and smoothly walked over Katrina. He knew that this might be his only chance to talk to Katrina before Roy got off the phone with Maes Hughes. He had to ask her out now, or suffer emptying his wallet to Breda.

"So, Katrina," Jean said smoothly as he walked over towards the black-haired woman. "Are you from around here?"

The woman was holding her ear up to the door at this time, not looking towards the blond as he spoke. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to Jean, which can either work to his advantage if he was lucky. She answered his question with a whispered "nope".

"I see," he responded, no standing next to Katrina, though her face was still directed away from him. "If you need help getting around, just come find me. I know this city like the back of my hand. I actually know this fantastic bakery downtown. I can show you it sometime whenever you're free. What do you think?"

After he spoke, Jean looked over at Heymans and found him quite intrigued by the document he was looking at. Jean knew for a fact that Breda was not at all interested in the piece of paper but was interested in Katrina's response. Riza acted like she was not paying attention to Jean's attempt to ask Katrina out, but Jean could see her tense up when he asked the newcomer. The tall man ignored the sharpshooter's reaction and waited for his answer. Katrina didn't say a word. Instead, she held up her hand, spreading each of her fingers apart. Then softly, she began to count down.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." She gripped both her hands onto the door handle and began to pull on his as hard as she could.

Suddenly, a loud slam was heard from the other side of the door. Jean knew by that sound that Roy threw the phone down onto its receiver, frustrated by Maes's enthusiastic personality. The blond knew better than to be near his boss's office door at that time and quickly returned to his desk. He couldn't even react to Katrina's silent rejection because he was more worried about not getting fried.

"Katrina!" Roy's voice roared, causing chills to go down Jean's spine. The woman only laughed in response.

"Yes, Roy?"

The door began to shake back and forth. "Dammit, Katrina. Open the door before I burn it down and make you my next target!"

"Now that's not very encouraging." Katrina continued to laugh. She looked like she was really enjoying pissing off the Colonel.

With another pull, the door swung open, pulling Katrina straight into Roy himself. Jean didn't have to see Katrina's face to know that the huge grin on her face disintegrated the moment she saw the fire in Roy Mustang's eyes. She didn't back away from the angered man like Jean thought she would. Instead, Katrina lifted her hand gripped Roy's bicep.

"Wow. You've gained some muscle since I last saw you," she said, almost in awe. This sent another rejection arrow straight through Jean's heart, leaving him more heartbroken and less weight in his wallet.

"And you've become more of a pain than I remembered," Roy said, glaring at the woman. He grabbed her arm while he had the chance, and his glare hardened seeing her shirt. "And why do you have your shirt like that? No brother should have to see his sister wear that. Fix it now."

Jean's heart immediately stopped. He glanced over to Heymans who dropped his pen at the sound of "brother". The blond smoker then looked over at Riza who continued to do her work like she wasn't eavesdropping like he was. He was silently praying that when his boss said "brother" that it meant Katrina's brother also worked at the building or lived somewhere nearby. Jean really hoped that by "brother", Roy was not talking about himself.

"Why? You don't mind it when other girls' where their shirts like this," Katrina pouted like a spoiled five-year-old.

"That's not the point!" Roy yelled, showing his obvious frustration at the girl. He then shot a look at Jean's direction and questioned, "Why didn't you three stop her stupid, childish trick?"

"You didn't order us to, sir," Riza replied before Jean could say anything. The blond and redhead both stared at sharpshooter questioningly. Jean wasn't sure if she was trying to save herself from getting burned to a crisp or if she was trying to help out him and Breda. "Besides, I didn't want to interfere with the family reunion."

"Family reunion?" Breda repeated, looking startled by her answer.

Jean, on the other hand, was scared like no other. His prayers were not answered. He had just asked out the sister of his very powerful boss who could easily kill him in a blink of an eye. He quickly looked at Roy and Katrina from the corner of his eye and could definitely see the resemblances now that the two were standing next to each other. The black hair, dark eyes, the aura that attracts everyone's attention... He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Jean looked over at Riza once again and saw that she had made no effort to look up from her paperwork.

_She knew... She knew the whole damn time._

Just by that action, Jean knew Riza knew the whole time that Roy had a sister and that Roy's sister was Katrina. Yet she didn't say a word when he asked her out, or bothered to say anything when Katrina was in the office with Roy. Jean looked closer and found a very small smirk on Riza's lips, which made the blond silently gasp. The stone woman was entertained by this.

"So, Katrina is your sister, chief?" Jean asked cautiously, feeling stupid for asking the question when he already knew the answer.

"Yep! My name is Katrina Mustang," Katrina answered for Roy enthusiastically. She gave Jean a genuine grin as she used her free hand to point at the Flame Alchemist. "I'm his baby sister."

"Enough of the introductions. We still need to talk," Roy told Katrina, dragging her back into his office and shutting the door behind them.

There was nothing but silence in the room until Heymans Breda because to chuckle loudly. Jean stared at his friend with confusion and fear, wondering why his friend would be laughing like that at a time like this. Asking out a beautiful woman and then finding out she was the sister of a famous alchemist with a short temper wasn't exactly a laughing matter.

"What are you laughing about?" Jean asked him.

"Oh nothing," Breda told him while wiping a single tear from his eye. He then looked at Jean and said, "I just wish I upped the bet."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I had originally thought. I hope everyone likes it though. Tell me what you think. :)

By the way, I have a twitter account so check it out. There will be hints to future chapters and such. Here's my screen name: write4lifex


	3. Chapter 2: Avoidance

_**What If?**_

A story based off of the series FullMetal Alchemist (manga) and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (television series). It is also a rewrite of my old story Fear of Love.

**Summary:** Katrina Mustang appears at Eastern HQ and creates trouble for her older brother Roy Mustang. She struggles with her new life she created for herself and comes to realize that there's no time to ask "what if" in life.

**Warnings:** Violence, Mature Content, Slight Mary-Sue  
((Mary-Sue only because my character is related to a canon.))

**Disclaimer:** I, xX-Star Sapphire-Xx, do not own anything relating to Fullmetal Alchemist series. This means anything relating to the anime, the manga, characters, plot, etc. Hiromu Arakawa owns all rights to Fullmetal Alchemist series. I only own my original character that I have implanted into Arakawa's piece of work.

**What's Happened So Far:** A rumored "gorgeous woman" had appeared inside Eastern Headquarters. This same said woman appeared in Havoc's and Breda's office when they returned from their break. The two friends made a bet on if Havoc could get a date with her or not. In the process, The two discovered that the woman was actually Roy Mustang's baby sister.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Avoidance**  
"_The truth always comes out._"  
-Unknown

Roy Mustang stared at the woman sitting on the couch in front of him, finding anything in her body language that would reveal the reason of her being there. Sitting in silence had to be killing Katrina. She had to cave here soon. She didn't have much of a choice other than to talk. Roy planned on keeping his sister in that seat until she finally told him why she was so many miles away from home.

"For the 25 years I've known you, you've never scared me once," she stated as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "But that doesn't mean you still don't make me feel uneasy when you're looking at me like that. Can you stop it, please?"

"No."

"But I said 'please'."

Roy let out a heavy sigh and stood up from his desk, continuing to lean on his hands as he did so. "When are you going to tell me why you're here? You and I both know you hate traveling and you'd rather chew your own arm off than step foot on a train. So don't tell me you came all the way here just to say you missed me. What is the real reason why you're here, Katrina?"

The dark-haired woman looked away from the man and ran her hand through her hair. She spoke after a moment. "It's kind of a long story..."

"I've got time." Roy sat comfortably back down in his chair and crossed his arms to make the point. He was not letting her off that easily. "And I suggest you start at the beginning."

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. Roy had to wait a few more moments before his sister was finally ready to speak. "Okay, it happened in the middle of April. At a small hospital, a beautiful baby girl was born-"

"Katrina, you seriously want to piss me off don't you?" Roy interrupted, knowing Katrina's "beginning" meant the day she was born. "Stop avoiding the question and tell me what the hell is going on."

The woman didn't speak. She only shifted her gaze away from her angry brother. The action only made Roy livid. He was really doing his best to stay calm. He truly was. Katrina was definitely not making it easy. That was how her mind worked though. She likes to make things more complicated than they have to be.

Roy started to massage his temples, trying to keep his temper in check. Believe it or not, he couldn't just continuously yell at his sister. This was the first time he had spoken a word to her since he left Central. Yes, he was feeling slightly guilty but only slightly. Katrina was being more annoying than Edward Elric, which Roy thought was impossible to do, but Katrina managed to do it.

Just as Roy was about to open his mouth to ask her once again why she was back in town, Katrina beat him to the punch. "It's because of a man I dated."

Roy's eyes shot opened and stared at the woman before him. "Should I kill him?"

"No, no, no. You don't need to do that!" Katrina said rather quickly, waving her hands in front of her. Roy gave her a questioning look at her reaction. It usually meant she was lying. "It was just that he's a liar. He was married."

"So I'm suppose to believe you traveled all the way here because your boyfriend was married? You couldn't have come up with a better lie? Besides, even if that were true," Roy crossed his arms and smirked, "he wouldn't have been the first married man you dated."

Katrina's face turned red as she stared at her brother in surprise. She then looked away embarrassingly and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Three knocks on Roy's office door interrupted the conversation, making him groan in frustration and Katrina sigh in relief. Roy was pretty sure he was asked not to be interrupted. He was pretty sure he was going to have one less subordinate in a moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I have some files for you to look over," Riza said as she opened the door without his permission and entered the office. She walked over to his desk and continued, "I suggest you read these files as soon as you can."

Roy didn't bother looking at Riza as she walked over. He stared at his sister, silently threatening her not to move. He didn't want to take the chance of looking away and Katrina slipping out. He glanced at the folders Riza had set down on his desk but didn't bother to open any of them. He had more important things to worry about.

"Thanks, Hawkeye. I'll look at them once I'm done catching up with my sister."

As if it were on cue, his phone began ringing once again. Roy already knew who it was and didn't bother to answer. Riza, on the other hand, decided to answer it for him. Roy could hear his best friends voice on the phone but couldn't decipher any of what he said. Not that Roy cared. He was too busy with his sister to really care for what Maes had to say about what his daughter scribbled on that day. He looked at his sister once again and saw her smile. He knew right away she knew exactly who was on the other line as well.

"Sir, it's Hughes. He says it's urgent."

"Tell him I'll call him back later."

"He says not to take no for an answer."

"I'm your commanding officer, not him. Tell him I'll call him later."

Riza stared at Roy and placed the phone back to her ear. "Yes, he's right here."

Katrina openly laughed, receiving a glare from Roy, but that didn't stop her laughing. She stood up and straightened out her skirt as she began to head towards the door. "Well it seems you're really busy right now. I'll come back later and we can talk then."

With the phone in hand, Roy commanded, "Don't you dare leave this office, Katrina! I'm warning you."

Katrina seized her jacket and purse from the coat rack that she had placed there prior while she was waiting and put on the items. "Roy, it's okay. You have work to do. I'll come back when you're done."

As Katrina spoke, so did Maes over the phone. Roy was too busy with Katrina to notice anything that Maes was saying. "Katrina, I swear-"

"Don't worry, Roy, I'll even take a chaperone," Katrina said, as if she was reassuring him of her returning. She opened the door and looked over at a certain blond with a cigarette. "Hey, Jean. Did you still want to show me around?"

Roy could see the reaction of his 2nd Lieutenant. If he wasn't so furious, Roy was sure to be amused. Havoc was completely shocked by Katrina's request and also scared at the same time. It probably didn't help that Roy was glaring at him so hard he could burst into flames into his chair.

"Um... I-I don't think-"

"Great!" Katrina said happily, not giving Jean a chance to tell her no. She looked back at Roy and continued, "See? No worries. I'll see you later, big brother!"

The door shut behind her, making Roy groan in frustration. "What is it now, Maes? It better be important."

**.: - :.**

"Where did you say the bakery was again?" Katrina asked as she walked passed the stores, glancing inside the windows to see if she found anything of interest.

"Um... It's just, uh, up the block," said Jean, who was a few steps behind her, chewed on the end of his cigarette nervously. All he could think about was how dead he was going to be when he returned with Katrina. His boss was going to kill him. Jean was surprised he didn't die on spot with how dark Roy's glare was. The blond probably would have acted the same way in his boss's position. If he was already angry at his sister and then his sister goes out on a date with one of his subordinates, Jean would be angry as well...

Wait... He was taking Katrina out... on a date. A smile appeared on Jean's face. He won his bet with Breda. So taking out Katrina wasn't all bad. She was very nice, and didn't he mention Katrina was also beautiful?

"Oh, I think I see it!"

Katrina's voice brought Havoc out of his thoughts. He spotted her standing in front of the bakery with a smile on her face. He stopped right next to her and noticed she was staring at a cinnamon roll that was in the window for display. He smiled too, amused Katrina looked just like a child wanting their sweets. Apparently he picked a good place to go.

She looked up at Jean, her smile never faltering, and said, "That right there," -pointing at the cinnamon roll- "is calling my name."

Katrina went inside and ordered the cinnamon roll. Before Katrina could reach into her purse, Jean pulled out his wallet and paid for her pastry, saying it was a welcome treat for her first time being in the eastern city. They left the shop (without Jean ordering anything since he had lunch just before running into Katrina) and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I don't think I've ever seen the colonel get so angry back there," Jean commented to Katrina with a smile. "I don't I've even seen him get that angry with Ed."

"It's a gift," the woman joked before taking a bite of her treat. "Who's Ed?"

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He and the colonel always seem to get on each others nerves whenever they see each other," he explained, remembering the many arguments between the two.

"Oh, right. The guy in the big suit of armor. I saw him boarding the train as I was arriving here."

Jean laughed and shook his head. "That's not him. That's his little brother Alphonse. Ed's the short blond with him in red."

"You're joking right?" Katrina asked him, not believing a word of what he said. "The kid didn't look older than 13. And did you say little brother?"

"Yep. It's a long story, but those two have gone through so much. Much more than any of us could imagine." Jean pulled the the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the ground, smashing it with the bottom of his shoe. He then pulled out another one from his pocket and lit it. He didn't miss Katrina's questioning look. He just chose to ignore it because it was a story that wasn't his to tell. "So what brings you out here? Are you here to visit the colonel?"

"No. I wouldn't be here unless I had to be. I'm not much of a traveler. I hate trains," Katrina said with a small smile. Jean noticed her mood saddened, and he was afraid he said something wrong. "If you couldn't tell, my brother and I aren't exactly close. I love him, but I wouldn't go out of my way to see him."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Jean paused. "I lied. I'm an only child, so I don't really understand at all."

"Lucky!" Katrina laughed along with him. She let out a heavy sigh and put her partially eaten cinnamon roll back in its paper bag. "I guess we should head back as much as I don't want to."

"Afraid he's going to burn you to a crisp?"

"No," she said shaking her head, smiling at his question. She then stood up. "Roy's just going to be mad at me. I thought I was ready to talk to him. I even coached myself on the train ride here how to approach him, but when I got here, I got nervous all over again. I made him even more angry for avoiding him. Look at what a great sister I am."

"I'm sure the colonel's just worried about you. He probably thinks you're in trouble if you traveled all the way here." Jean stood up as well and put his hands in his pockets. "You're not in trouble, right?"

"I will be when we get back to the office."

Jean smiled. "C'mon. Let's go."

The walk back to headquarters was much more relaxed than when they duo were walking to the bakery. At least, it was for Jean. He felt more at ease and comfortable around Katrina despite her intimidating brother who was angrily awaiting their arrival. Jean could tell it was the opposite for Katrina. She was anxious about going back to face her brother.

When they arrived at headquarters, Jean could definitely see the reason for Katrina's nervousness, not that he was exactly surprised either. Roy stood in front of the office door with a crumpled up piece of paper in his clenched fist. He didn't seem to notice Jean standing there, only Katrina who only smiled in response to her brother's deathly glare. Jean will admit, he admired the way she could easily hide her emotions. It must be a Mustang trait.

Jean looked behind him and noticed everyone else had returned and was sitting at their desks. Everyone, excluding Riza, was staring at the scene, looking scared for Katrina's life.

Roy then finally spoke, anger evident in his voice. "Why the hell are you a State Alchemist?"

Jean looked at his boss then at Katrina. She only looked startled for a moment before she lifted up her leftover pastry.

"Cinnamon roll?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I kind of lost my motivation to write anything lately. It didn't help my hard drive crashed and I lost everything, including this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made Roy a bit of an angry person in this chapter, but I thought why not. Katrina's his sister and siblings are suppose to be frustrating. That's what makes them siblings, right? Haha. Oh, and please don't mind the mistakes. I wrote this fast and wanted to get it out.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, etc, and helped motivate me again to write this!

Review and tell me what you think :)

**Edit 8/27/11:** Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
